Clank vs Bobble
by qdisney
Summary: The two closest friends in Pixie Hollow have a fight. Disney owns these characters (except Mona). Enjoy.
1. The Fight

It was a regular day at Pixie Hollow and Tink, Clank, and Bobble were called to Fairy Mary's office for a very important assignment.

"Good morning you three." Fairy Mary greeted.

"Good morning Fairy Mary!" replied Tinker Bell, Clank, and Bobble.

"Now, you three are the best tinkers in the Hollow, and I want to give you a very important assignment."

Tink, Clank, and Bobble's faces lit up in delight upon hearing Fairy Mary's complement. It's not everyday a fairy is called the best of their talent.

"As you all know" Fairy Mary continued, "The annual Summer Festival is coming up, and this year I want to have a spectacular fireworks display in honor of Queen Clarion."

"That's sounds great!" Tinker Bell cheered just before Fairy Mary ran up to her to cover her mouth.

"Keep quiet Tinker Bell" Fairy Mary whispered. "This whole thing is a surprise for the queen."

"Oh, sorry." whispered Tinker Bell with a blush.

"I'm sure to three can handle this." Fairy Mary continued.

"You can count on us Fairy Mary!" shouted Clank enthusiastically.

The next day, Tink was in her house writing down ideas for the spectacular, while Clank and Bobble were in their home doing the same. Just then, Rosetta came to the door.

"Hey there Tink!" Rosetta shouted as she hugged the Tinker.

"Hi Rosetta!"

"Tink" Rosetta began, "I'd like you to meet Mona, she's a newby."

Mona was the newest tinker fairy. She had smooth black hair that went down to her shoulders. She already had her official outfit which was a longer version of Tink's. She also had a black wrist bracelet.

"Hello" Mona began with a smiling face. "I'm the new tinker fairy, and I was hoping you would be able to show me the ropes."

"I'd love to Mona, but I'm a little busy." Tink said a little upset as she loves showing new fairies the ropes.

"Oh, well that's alright." said Mona without losing her perfect smile.

"That's alright Tink, we'll find someone else." said Rosetta as she and Mona flew off. "See you later sugar!"

With Tink out of the question, Rosetta took Mona to Bobble.

"Hey Bobble can I ask you a favor?" Rosetta began.

"Sure thing." Bobble replied.

"Can you show my new friend Mona the ropes on being a tinker, she's new."

Bobble turned his head to look at Mona and was blown away by her beauty. He knew he was busy but he just couldn't say no to Mona's pretty face.

"Of course, I-I'd be honored too!" said Bobble, jumbling his words as he blushed.

"Thanks!" cheered Rosetta as she began to see herself out. "See ya later Mona."

"Bye Rosetta!" said Mona before she turned her attention toward Bobble. "So, what do I do first?"

Bobble became very nervous as he quickly developed a crush on the new fairy. He was struggling to find words, but eventually came through. "Well first" Bobble began with a gulp, "you can help me find some lost things."

Mona gave a confused look as she was unaware of what lost things were. She'd only been alive for about an hour afterall.

"Lost things?" Mona asked softly.

Before Bobble can answer, Cheese came through the shop chasing after a firefly. Bobble sprung into action and helped the other tinkers calm Cheese down. Mona was too curious as to what lost things were, so she decided to ask the nearest tinker, Clank, for an explanation.

"Excuse me." Mona called with the most polite tone.

"Yes madame how may I..." Clank stopped in mid sentence as he was also taken away by Mona's beauty. It took a moment or two, but he finally caught himself. "What can I do you for, I mean, what can I do for you miss?" said Clank with a blush.

"Can you show me what a lost thing is?" Mona asked.

Clank was too busy admiring her beautiful appearance. He also found her soft voice quite breathtaking as well.

"Well madame." Clank began, "A lost thing is any thing we fairies and sparrow men find that's not from Never Land."

"Oh." said Mona with a bright smile. "Thank you um.."

"Clank madame." Clank answered with a bow.

Mona giggled at Clank's gesture and curtsied in reply before she flew back to Bobble. Clank sighed with joy after Mona left as he had fallen in love.

The next day, Clank, Bobble, and Tink were having a meeting at Tink's house to discuss the festival. While Tink was caught up in the work, Clank and Bobble sat daydreaming about Mona. At first, Tink didn't notice, but when she did, she was annoyed.

"Uh guys!" Tink called out to the daydreaming Clank and Bobble. "GUYS!" she shouted loud enough to break them out of their dreams.

"Sorry Miss Bell" Bobble began.

"Yeah, sorry." said Clank as he scratched his head.

"Guys quit foolin' around, we've got a lot of work to do." said Tink sternly.

"Sorry Tink" Bobble began, "But I keep dreaming about this crush I have" Bobbe continued with a bright smile on his face.

"A crush you say?" said Tink pushing the work aside.

"You too Bobble, so do I!" shouted Clank cheerfully.

"You both have crushes?" Tink asked.

"My crush name is Mona, what's yours?" Clank asked, not noticing the confused look on Bobble's face.

"So is mine Clanky." said Bobble

Tink then whistled at the backward situation.

"Does your Mona have short black hair?" Clank asked

"Aye, with a soft voice?" Bobble continued.

"With a black bracelet!?" both Clank and Bobble shouted at the same time.

"Sorry Clanky me lad, but Mona is into me." Bobble said triumphantly

"Nu-uh" Clank protested. "She's into me I tell you!"

"She is not!" Bobble snapped

"She is too!" Clank snapped back.

"Can we just get back to work?" Tink asked softly

"I'm not sure I want to work with the competition!" Clank shouted crossing his arms and heading for the door. "From now on we are no longer bested best friends!"

"Fine by me!" Bobble shouted leaving as well.

The duo left in a huff, slamming the door behind them, leaving Tink to let out a groan and bump her head on her work desk.


	2. Mona Exposed

It's been two days since Clank and Bobble ended their friendship and stopped communicating. Unfortunately for Tink, this prevented her from getting any closer to finishing the project. Meanwhile, it was date night at Pixie Hollow's restaurant, meaning couples get in for free. Tinker Bell and Vidia went on a double date with Fawn and Buck.

While at the dinner table, the gang spent most of the evening telling jokes and goofing around. These kinds of nights are usually a ball for Tink, but the whole brouhaha with Clank, Bobble, and the project was bringing her down. Vidia noticed Tink's silence and decided to speak up.

"Hey sweetie." Vidia said softly rubbing Tink's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Well.." Tink began, "Clank, Bobble, and I are trying to get this big project done, but after their argument over Mona, we've gotten nowhere, and we've only got one day left to complete."

"Did you tell Fairy Mary?" Vidia asked.

"I would, but you know how stressed she gets. I don't want her to end up in the infirmary over big news like she did last year." Tink said with a giggle.

Vidia giggled softly and took a relieving sigh, happy to see Tink smiling for the first time the entire night.

"Look Tink, I may not be a tinker, but I'm here for you. Why I don't we get this thing done tonight when we get home alright?" Vidia said lovingly.

"Thanks babe, that really means a lot." Tink replied, kissing Vidia softly. "I'll be back, I have to go powder my nose." Tink said as she flew to the restroom.

Inside the restroom, Tink was washing her hands when Fairy Mary suddenly flew in.

"Fairy Mary!" Tink said with a shocked tone. "What are you doing here."

"I'm on a date." Fairy Mary began with a chuckle. "Same as you dear."

As Fairy Mary began to wash her hands, Tinker Bell took a sigh and prepared to tell her about the project.

"Look, Fairy Mary, Clank and Bobble have been arguing lately and I haven't been able to get through with the project because of this."

"Arguing?" Fairy Mary asked looking confused. "What ever for?"

"This new tinker fairy named Mona." Tink answered.

"New tinker?" Fairy Mary asked with even more confusion. "There hasn't been a new tinker in months my dear."

"There hasn't!?" said Tink as her eyes widened. "But Mona just got here two days ago."

"Tinker Bell, if there was a new tinker, believe you me, I would know." said Fairy Mary with a smile as she flew out of the restroom.

Tink began to ponder on who Mona really was, and began to get a tad worry for Clank and Bobble. She flew back to her table to tell Vidia the news.

"Vidia! I just spoke with Fairy Mary and she says there hasn't been a new tinker in months."

"But I thought Mona arrived two days ago." said Vidia with a confused expression.

"I thought that too." Tink replied. "Look I gotta go find Clank and Bobble, they can be in trouble."

"I'll come with you." Vidia replied leaving her seat. The two fairies flew off to find their friends and Fawn and Buck didn't even notice...until the bill arrived.

"REAL MATURE GUYS!" Fawn shouted.

Meanwhile at Bobble's house, Tink and Vidia noticed the light was on so they flew to the door. When they knocked however, the lights were immediately turned off. Tink knocked once more and all she and Vidia heard was a slight shush. Vidia then decided to blast the door open with a powerful wind. Once they got inside, Tink flickered on the lights and found Bobble and Clank tied up and gagged.

Vidia was then knocked out from behind. "Vidia!" Tink shouted as she looked around for the culprit. There was no one insight except Clank, Bobble, and the unconscious Vidia. When Tink turned around, there stood Mona with a different appearance. She was still beautiful but now she had large black and gray wings resembling that of a bat's, sharp fangs, and blood red eyes.

"Mona? What's the meaning of this." said Tink as she tried to wake Vidia.

"Since you've seen this much my dear tinker, I suppose I might as well reveal the rest of my plan. I plan to seduce the most talented sparrow men in Pixie Hollow. Once my seduction has them under my control, I shall lure them to my lair where I will steal there essence and obtain the power of all talents in Pixie Hollow, thus making me the most powerful being alive."

Tinker Bell's heart began to beat heavily upon hearing Mona's plot.

"After I'm done being Mona the tinker, I shall became Daisy the garden fairy, Shine the light fairy, Wave the water fairy, and so on, and so on." Mona concluded with a fiendish smile.

"You're not getting away with this!" Tinker Bell shouted boldly.

Mona scoffed at this and attacked Tink. She pinned her and began to claw her face. Just then, Vidia woke up and pulled Mona off her love. She threw her to the wall and began to rapidly punch her senseless. Tinker Bell took the opportunity to untie Clank and Bobble who grabbed Bobble's butterfly capture, which was banned from Pixie Hollow because it was good for capturing fairies as well.

Bobble and Clank aimed the canon together and shot it to Mona. Vidia was able to notice the blast and move out the way quick enough for it to capture Mona as planned. With Mona captured, Tinker Bell and Vidia embraced each other and complimented Clank and Bobble on their success right before Vidia went out to get some scout fairies.

"You know boys" Tink began, "Mona would've never been taken down if you two didn't work together."

Clank and Bobble stared at each other after Tink's quote and comically cried in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry Clanky!" Bobble cried.

"I'm sorry too Bobble my pal!" Clank cried back

"From now on, we're bestest best friends again." Bobble declared.

"Agreed." Clank replied.

Tink and Vidia looked at each other triumphantly as Mona was being taken away by the scouts.

"Now, the project." Tink said with a slightly annoyed smile.

The next day, the festival has arrived and Fairy Mary was sitting alongside Queen Clarion waiting for the spectacular. Tink, Clank, and Bobble stood on the center of the stage to speak.

"Attention fairies and sparrow men!" Tink began, "We three tinker fairies now present to you and her majesty, the Grand Spectacular!"

With that cue, Clank and Bobble unleashed fireworks that formed the shapes of Queen Clarion's face, the pixie dust tree, and dozen more Pixie Hollow related elements. Queen Clarion was blown away by the show and immediately applaud the tinkers, as the rest of the crowd followed along.

Tink, Clank, and Bobble took a bow (curtsy for Tink) before being approached by Queen Clarion.

"Thank you Tinker Bell, Clank, and Bobble, for this wonderful display." said Queen Clarion with a smile.

"All in a days work your majesty." said Bobble as he, Clank, and Tink walked off, meeting up with Rosetta, Vidia, Iridessa, Fawn, Terence, Silvermist.

"It's good to see you guys finally made up." said Terence.

"Well Clankly and I finally learned something." Bobble began. "Not matter what the circumstance, we should never let anything come between our friendship."

"Agreed." said Clank as he hugged his pal.

Just then, Lyria flew by giving Clank and Bobble a flirtatious look.

"I saw her first!" Bobble shouted as he flew towards Lyria.

"Nu-uh, I did!" shouted Clank as he followed behind, while Tink and the others laughed uproariously as the duo comically fought once again over a girl.


End file.
